


Bite First

by CastielGospel



Series: Love At First Bite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Hunk is mentioned, M/M, Mer-Shark Shiro, but this is basically about lance and shiro, human Lance, lances mama and abuelita are mentioned, slow fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielGospel/pseuds/CastielGospel
Summary: Sharks are known to test things by biting them, so when Lance sees a dark shadow moving under his surfboard, is he prepared for that initial bite. What he didn't expect was for a pale hand to grab him. He certainly didn't expect what popped up from the depths.





	Bite First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published Shance fic on this account and I'm really excited to post it! I saw a tumblr post about Mer-Sharks and got super excited, so here is my little contribution to the madness.

There are many things Lance Álvarez regrets during his lifetime. Like when his mama when she told him not to eat two party boxes from Taco Bell in one sitting. Or when Hunk told him not to take Dayquil and Niquil at the same time. Or when his Abuelita told him to never go surfing when the beach is empty.  


Lance had to admit, the women in his family were never wrong, Hunk too, but yet here he was, on a secluded beach, with no one in sight. But he had to admit, it was beautiful. The water was a soft blue, almost clear, but not quite, the sand on the shore looked like sugar.  


The waves were very gentle, not good for surfing, but great for just sitting and soaking up the sun. So there he sat, legs dangling into the ocean, and just soaking up the sun, eyes closed, enjoying the gentle breeze. He started humming a random tune, just enjoying his day in the sea.  


Lance jerked his head when he heard a large splash, watching as a large fish flopped in the air before landing with another smack. Taking that as his cue to leave, he gently laid down before starting to paddle. As he looked down at the ocean below, he saw a large dark shadow move a few feet underneath him. Knowing it wasn’t his surfboard, and given how large it was, Lance felt anxiety start to peak in his chest, as he paddled faster.  


His anxiety got worse when the shape started to move behind him. He pushed his arms and legs as fast as he could. The only thing he could think that the shadow was, was a shark. He felt his heart in his throat as the shadow got closer, he felt a scream bubbling as it got closer to his board.  


He did scream when he felt something grab his arm. He looked at his arm in shock, to see a pale, clawed, scarred hand grasping his. A head of black hair with a forelock of white slowly raised above the ocean. Followed by thick black eyebrows, grey eyes, two grey pointed fins (ears?), a scarred nose and cheeks, and a thin mouth with very sharp teeth poking out.  


Lance let out another shriek as he stared at the man? The fins twitched and the man(?) let out a sharp growl and pulled back his arm. “You shouldn’t be swimming alone, I thought you were a seal. I’m sorry I scared you, but I wanted to see what you were. I have never seen something like this before, what is it?”  


Lance just gaped at the creature as he tapped a claw on the surfboard. “You mean- you mean the surfboard?” The man nodded and stared at Lance, as if he was urging him to explain. “Oh, I use it to ride the waves? It’s a sport.” The creature made a ooh noise, showcasing his very sharp teeth. “I have never seen one in the depths, it looks just like a seal from below, did you humans make it to trick us?” Lance just looked at him in shock.  


“What are you?” The creature turned his eyes towards Lance. He grinned sharply. “You have heard of mermaids before right?” Lance nodded mutely. The grin turned into a smirk. “Good, I don’t typically call them that though, I usually call them lunch.” The creature let out a bark of laughter as he looked at Lances face. The look of horror must have been obvious. “I was joking. I’m sort of like them. Just more... sharp.”  


Lance nodded and lifted his legs out of the water to rest put dangle them off of the same side, knees almost touching the creatures shoulder. “I can see that. But you are obviously not human, so what are you?” The mermaid (?) let his torso and tail float to the surface where they had been submerged. The long grey and white tail was scarred and missing part of the tip of the fin, met a scarred back, with a thick dorsal fin protruding where the back met the tail, long grey lines were wrapped around his neck and his waist, fluttering open and closed as they filtered oxygen. The creature put his arm on the board, so he could balance as he splashed the surface with his tail. “What gave it away?”  


Lance laughed at that. “Seriously, what are you man? You’re clearly not a mermaid, you’re as you said, too sharp. You kinda look like a shark.” The man cocked his head, and a light bulb went off in Lances head. “Oh! You’re a shark, aren’t you? A shark-maid! Mer-shark! Half shark!” Lance started to ramble when the Mer-shark put a finger to his lips. Lance looked down at the hand and noticed that it was webbed at the very beginnings of the fingers.  


“And he speaks! Not bad, you finally figured it out.” The Mer-shark commented, smiling softly. “The name is Shiro by the way.”  


Lance smiled. “I’m Lance. Nice to meet you Shiro, thank you for not eating me earlier.” The crea- Shiro smiled, “Don’t you know Lance, sharks always bite first.” Lance stared into Shiros eyes. He smirked at Shiro. “Is your bark worse than your bite fish-man?”  


Shiro lifted his upper lip and a growl like sound come from deep within his throat. “Want to find out Lance? I would gladly bite you if you wanted me to.” Lance flushed and shifted his legs on the board. “You have to take me on a date first before you even think about biting me.”  


Shiros fins perked up at this, like a dog when asked if they want a treat. “You want me to court you?” He lifted his hand to cradle Lances cheek. Lance stared at Shiro with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “You are quite beautiful, I have never seen anything or anyone as radiant as you in all my years. You are so soft, how is that even possible?” Shiro said in awe as he stroked Lances cheek.  


“I have a strict skin routine that I do daily. Lots of moisturizer, lots of green goop.” Shiro hummed as he stroked his thumb over Lances cheekbone. “Do all sharks move this fast?”  


Shiro jerked his hand back. “Yes, it is hard to find a good mate in the depths, so when we do, we go after them with everything we have, courting them properly, which takes time. So if you allow me, I would like to court you.”  


Lance shook his head, “What does courting mean? It sounds like dating to me.”  
Shiro cocked his head, looking more and more like a puppy. A sharp puppy. A sharp puppy who could probably kill him if he wanted. But a puppy nonetheless.  


“What is dating? Does it involve gifts and kills from a hunt?”  


Lance flexed his knee and bumped Shiros torso with his calf. “Kind of? It involves getting to know one another, sharing meals, giving the occasional gift, being affectionate, which tends to lead to sex, and just spending a lot of time with the other person.”  


Shiro flushed when Lance mentioned sex but didn’t seem phased otherwise. “So, it is like courting, just more human.” He put his hand back on Lances face. “Lance, would you allow me to court you? It will not be like human ‘dating’ but I will try to make it similar. If you will allow me to, I will try to make you the happiest human the ocean has ever seen. I will show you I can provide to you as a mate, and I will give you gifts to show you how much I care. Will you let me court you?” Shiro said with a soft smile, with a hint of teeth poking out from behind his lips.  


Lance looked into Shiro’s grey eyes. “Courting sounds serious.” Shiro nodded. “It is.” His hand never leaving Lances cheek. Lance gave Shiro a soft smile. “How about this, we start slow, we get to know each other first. Maybe hang out before to see if we would even be compatible. How about this: give it a months time, and if you still want to court me, and we both agree that we work together then we can begin courting if that is something we both want. Okay?”  


Shiro didn’t lose his smile. “It is better than a no. So in one month you will let me court you? Properly? My way?”  


Lance leaned into the palm holding his cheek, no longer being able to avoid the warmth radiating.  


“Yes, but only if you date me the human way too.” Lance countered.  


Shiro nodded quickly. “Yes, within a months time I will begin courting you. But for now, it is time you go home. It is getting late. The sun is about to set. And that’s when sharks like to hunt.” He said with a flash of his teeth, slowly pulling his hand away. “Come back tomorrow. I will be here.”  


Lance looked at the sky, noticing with shock that the sun was starting to set, making the ocean water a beautiful rainbow of colors.  


“I have work tomorrow, this is my only free day this week.” Lance bristled at the idea of going back to work tomorrow.  


Shiro looked at him deeply. “When you get off of work. Come to the shore, I will be there, no matter what time.” Shiro gave him one last smile before he sunk back under the water, and with a powerful flick of his tail, he rocketed into the unseen depths.  


Lance sighed, repositioning himself on his surfboard so he could paddle back to shore. By the time he reached the shore, the sun was giving out the last of the days rays, staring out at the ocean, he wondered what exactly the next month would bring.  


With a low chuckle, he turned his back to the ocean, picked up his board, and walked up the beach to his car, wondering if Mer-sharks liked sushi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so if you see any mistakes let me know! Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Until next time!


End file.
